Skyrim : With Friends Like These character guide
by Punk Season
Summary: a look at the many OCs in my upcoming story, Skyrim: With Friends Like These. please review and let me know what you think of them.


Skyrim: With friends like these

Characters

Ysmir Teldor - Dovahkiin, a learned Scholar, and a Master Warrior, master mage, and master rogue, as well as a master smith and enchanter. Half-Nord, half imperial, Altmer ancestry. After defeating Miraak, Ysmir dedicates himself to instructing young adventurers, and creates an academy in Skyrim, based in the rebuilt town of Helgen, he instructs his students in physical combat, as well as magic, archery, stealth, and more scholarly endeavours.

T'Savi - a young female Khajiit who always dreamed of adventure in far off lands, she signed on as a caravan guard in seek of this life, but found no such life, now she has left her caravan to study under the greatest adventurer since the third era, the fabled Dovahkiin.

Celabrindas - a young Altmer wizard, studying with the Thalmor. Raised in the summerset isles, he only knows Altmeri propaganda, and though he simply seeks knowledge and advice on how to survive the deadly province, he has much more to learn from the adventurer known as 'Ysmir of the north'

Elronir - a bosmer archer, came to Skyrim to become a great hunter across the nine holds, but soon recognized that adventuring was far more interesting, he began hearing of the great adventurer, Ysmir Teldor, and saw fit to study under him.

Aedelvas - a Breton bard, raised to call Haafingar hold his home. Aedelvas seeks to make a name for himself as a great songsmith of the fourth era. He hopes to do this by honing his craft during his adventures, and creating songs based on the feats of his fellow students, and later on, transcribing the works of the Dragonborn into song.

Wanders-Far-From-Home - an Argonian, like so many others, born into a life of hardship, raised in Windhelm, he became a dockworker, but soon grew tired of the dull life he lived, and so, he elected to journey south, in search of a more meaningful existence, however, as he had never left Windhelm before, he lost his way, and soon was shivering near death in a turned over carriage on the side of a road leading to Morrowind. He was found by Ysmir Teldor, who was returning from a visit to house Telvanni in Morrowind, to speak with a friend of his, the Dunmer wizard known as Neloth, where he was being formally welcomed to house Telvanni.

Sothus Endrie - a young Dunmer woman, only 26, she seeks to be a great mage, having grown up on a farm near Riften, and raised by her adopted Nord parents, she heard many tales of the feats of the Dragonborn, and came to idolize him. Now she leaps at the chance to study under him, and wishes to prove herself worthy of his tutelage.

Shezram - a Redguard immigrant from Hammerfell, sent to Skyrim to make a name for himself, he saw the harsh land and abandoned his old life, becoming a bandit in the hills, however, he soon grew a sense of honour and sought to redeem himself, so he attempted to leave, the members of his party tried to kill him, he barely survived. After the battle was over, a wanderer approached the tower they had called home, a well-travelled bard, who told him of a legendary adventurer, who was taking apprentices in Helgen. Seeking to leave his dark past behind, he began journeying there the following day selling his old allies armor and weapons to gain what coin he could. His new mission is to forge his fame as a hero of the people.

Brunwulffe Strong-Arm - a Nord born and raised in the traditional way, he grew up in Rorikstead, alongside his best friend, Erik, together they dreamed of becoming great adventurers, and they both carried this dream into adulthood. One day, a stranger came into town, an adventurer, his pack full of ancient relics of untold power, his life full of stories to tell, and his purse full of septims. They told him of their dreams, of their lust for adventure, and he, like no one else in Rorikstead, understood them, he told them that he would buy them weapons and armor, so long as they pledged never to leave each-other side, to be shield-brothers until their deaths. It was not until years later, after little adventuring, and the death of Brunwulffe's parents in a bandit attack, that they decided to seek out that stranger again, and discovered he was the famous Dovahkiin who their grandfathers had told them ancient legends of.

Cerci Alessius - an imperial noblewoman who came to Solitude to buy a home and live a quiet life, however, while travelling from Cheydinhal to solitude, she fell in love with the land she travelled across, and upon reaching Falkreath, sold all her unnecessary possessions and asked the innkeeper how she could best see Skyrim, she was pointed towards Helgen, and told to become an adventurer. She made her way to Helgen and soon found herself an irreplaceable group of friends and companions, each of whom she would come to gladly fight and die alongside.

Urok Hasz - this young Orsimeri grew up as a nomad, he values strength and honour, his parents died when he was but ten years old, but he was lucky to be adopted by a Nord warrior, who raised the boy to follow in his footsteps. Now just beginning to become a man, he has been sent to Helgen by his father to learn from the greatest adventurer of the fourth era.

Altai-Ari – an Altmeri noblewoman on holiday to Skyrim, she has always been fascinated by Nordic culture, and came to Skyrim on holiday to experience the harsh land first-hand, at her father's request, she is to attend the academy of adventure, taught by The Ysmir Of The North, the half-Nord hero of legend, Ysmir Teldor, the Dovahkiin of legend.

Khagarzha – an ex-skooma dealer, Khagarzha has since turned to a more profitable trade, although just as dangerous, that being adventuring, he intends to use his wealth from skooma trading to attend the adventurer's academy, as an investment in his future career.

Dorgasz Gro-Wrothgar – she is an orc warrior, coming from Orsinium in the Wrothgarian mountains to contact the orc tribes in Skyrim, along the way, she found that Skyrim was a land in which Orc women were mostly free to live as they pleased, with no arranged marriages or trading of wives. She fell in love with that freedom and refuses to give it up. To become better acquainted with this land, she has chosen to apprentice under Ysmir Teldor, and become an adventurer.

Seruvi – an Argonian Dockworker, and a close friend of Wanders-Far-From-Home, she became worried when he left and never sent her a letter once he had found a haven, so she went out looking for him, she made her way south, asking around at inns, eventually pointed towards Helgen, or as it is now known, the academy of adventure, where she found Wanders-Far, and was granted enrollment alongside him, not willing to waste this opportunity, she is giving her all to succeed.

Elesie – a new member of the companions, she found herself unfulfilled with them and so left to seek a life of adventure on her own, and so she went to learn under Ysmir Teldor

Varys Jerhu – a low ranking vampire, he feeds on farm animals and potions of blood when he can, he regrets ever becoming a vampire, and seeks to cure himself, seeking to find such a cure by adventuring through crypts of old, under the tutelage of Ysmir Teldor, he is working hard to keep his curse a secret, but its only a matter of time before someone learns what he is.

Danessi – a Breton woman who, like many other Breton girls has always dreamt of finding love in a wandering adventurer, however, after having had no such fortune for several years, she has decided to take her fate into her own hands, and become the adventurer other young Breton girls swoon over, however, in order to accomplish this, she first needs to become an adventurer.

Vedolli – a Bosmer woman with the Vigilant of Stendarr, she seeks to understand daedric artifacts and the like, rather than destroy them like many of her colleagues, she believes that such artifacts belong in the hands of those with the responsibility to wield them properly, not to be carried about by anyone who finds them. As such she has undergone the tutelage of Ysmir Teldor, who is known to possess many daedric artifacts, as well as have communed with many daedric princes.

Taurius Corvidicus – Taurius is a member of the Imperial Legion, and leads a division of soldiers known as The Imperial Expeditionary, their role is to reconnoitre areas in advance of the main legion force, and to recover relics the empire deems important, the expeditionary have seen it fit to dispatch a member to the adventurer's academy to learn what they can from the esteemed adventurer and relic-hunter Ysmir Teldor. A staunch soldier of the Legion, Taurius is eager to learn what he can, and apply and refine it for use by the expeditionary.

Zaaynari – a Redguard alchemist, Zaaynari came to Skyrim to become a world-renowned alchemist, she has a great love of nature, and, finds spriggans and other spirits of nature to be tremendously fascinating.


End file.
